Conversaciones
by I love Weasley's and Merodeadores
Summary: Ola! Conversaciones por MSN! ¿¿Qué se puede sacar de eso? Seguro que nada bueno... Segundo CApítulo capítulo: Conversación entre Lily, Dawn y Dani. Lee y deja Review porfa!
1. Chapter 1

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice:_ Cuanto tiempo amigo!

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Sí, Canuto, Sí, desde ayer por la tarde

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice_: Espera, que me parece que por ahí está Cornamenta...

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice:_ Eyyy Remusss, cuanto tiempo!

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Que pasa ¿A todos os ha dado por decir lo mismo?

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Eing?

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Nada, nada, sólo es para personas inteligentes...

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Ah vale...

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Me estás llamando estúpido?

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Tecnicamente...sip

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Lobito malo...

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Oye, y tú desde cuando tienes un ordenador?

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Desde ayer, es que a mi padre se lo han regaladso en el trabajo, y como no sabía que hacer con él, pues me lo ha dado a mí...

_Adicto al chocolate dice_: Ammmm, que interesante...

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice_: Cornamenta, querido, lamento decepcionarte, pero no hay nadie que esté más bueno que yo.

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Sirius, querido, lamento depcionarte, pero yo estoy mucho más bueno que tú.

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice_: Ah si? Entoces como es que Evans todavía no ha caído en tus redes?

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Es solo cuestión de tiempo, además, eso es un golpe bajo...

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice_: Ya lo sé, bueno, me voy que mi queridísimo hermano Regulus acaba de llegar e intenta hecharme un maldición

_Soy el mayor sex-sybol de la historia dice_: Adios!

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Sip, yo creo que también

me iré, pero no sé, a lo mejor Lily se conecta luego, verdad Lunático?

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: ¿Lunático?

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Bien, estoy yo, aquí solo, como un gilipollas hablando con un ordenador...

_Sirius, estoy más bueno que tú, Lily ¿Me das un besito? Dice_: Mejor me voy...


	2. LilyDawnDani

Gracias a todos y a todas por sus reviews! Pero ahora tengo muuuchisima prisa y no puedo contestarlos (He quedado dentro de 10 minutos..me van a matar...llego tarde...glups...)

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Lilita, cuanto tiempo!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Tú estás en tu sano juicio? Nos hemos visto esta mañana...

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Ah si? No me acuerdo...

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Deberias de dejar de tomar cosas raras

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Yo no tomo cosas raras, se las toma Dani!

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Y una mierda!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Oye, tú de donde has aparecido?

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Me acabo de conectar

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Ammm

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Habeis hablado con Eathan o Josh?

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Que va! Pero yo he quedado con Josh esta tarde...

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Uy, uy, uy pillina, ¿Qué hareis?

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: No sé, lo que surja...

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Danielle!

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Qué?

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: ¿¡Como que lo que surja? ¡Eso ha sonado muy mal!

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Lily, no ha sonado mal, lo que pasa es que tú tienes la mente muy sucia, además, estoy saliendo con Josh!

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Estás saliendo con Josh?

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Sí, Dawn, sí, desde hace cuatro meses...

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Ah sí? No me había enterado!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: No te habías dado cuenta de que estaban todo el rato besuqueandose en el colegio?

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Ah! Sí!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Pues entonces!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Una pregunta, Dani, Qué has visto en Josh?

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Aisss, pues su largo pelo pelirrojo, sus ojazos azules, su sonrisa de encanto...

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Ya, ya, Dani, que no estamos para excesos de azucar...

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Aguafiestas...

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Hombre, Lily tiene razón, no queremos babosadas...

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: No son babosadas!

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Ya... n.n

_Sinceramente, Dawn, empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental Dice_: Bueno, que yo me voy, que HE QUEDAO CON JOSH!

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice:_ n.n

_Unámonos y formemos la comunidad Anti-Potters Dice_: Bueno, yo también me voy...

_Revelémonos contra el Poder! Dice_: Esto... ¿Yo también, bueno, no sé bien si irme, porque si me voy me aburro, y si no, pues también, porque estoy yo, aquí solita, hablando con un ordenador...Gabrielleee, déjame en paz! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Le estoy escribiendo a una máquina que mi hermana acaba de venir y ha cogido mi diario? MI DIARIO! Ay dios mío, que ahí pone de todo!...Me parece que me voy a ir ¿No?


End file.
